Contract Under the Moon Helena's Here to Stay
by kreela09
Summary: Helena, friend of the young Earl Ciel ,and self proclaimed mother figure, is forced to make a a decsion as her contract comes to an end, and has become attached to both her master's son and the young Phantomhive. And now must confront her master. Will everything work out in her favor? Or will she forever become seperated from the boys she has come to love as son's?
1. Chapter 1 Helena's Proclamation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Black Butler Characters, they are the creation of Yana-sensei! I only own my OC characters.

most of these are just random writings i imagined in my mind during work, parts are inspired by role play with my friends, and so I wish to give partial credit to these stories to them, they know who they are, otherwise I will have to be specific later -giggles- This is my first ever fanfiction I used alot of OC characters so please no overly mean critical comments. But I do like some constructive critism, especially if I am portraying a character incorrectly, just don't be rude about it please. Thank you please enjoy the read. Later works will be higher rated due to more naughty content. THANK YOU PLEASE ENJOY!

'Helena's Proclamation'

_With a forlorn expression, that appeared to be engraved upon her delicate features. Helena turned to the decendant of her long deceased master; the man whom she had first made the Faustian Contract with so long ago. With a low, solemn tone lacing her voice she spoke to the man._

" Sakuhito, do you know how long it has been since your ancestor first summoned me? , she asked.

**"**No my dearest faithful Helena. I can only speculate that it has been many a generation since then…" _–his voice held no jovial ring to it, no jokes, nor his usual perverted nature… it held a air of seriousness and a taste of tension that filled the very air around the two beings-_ Why do you look so upset…so sad… what ails you my oldest companion, most loyal of servants?

She rubs her forehead with a pale digit as she spoke- "Sometimes I forget…sometimes I need to remind myself, but then I remember to look upon you and Nagito, and count the generations before you." –the woman is silent for a moment- 9 generations… 9 generations have been born and passed since the contract was made. _–she lifted her gaze a little staring off to who knows what lost in thought for a split second-_ "Oh how the years seem to have creeped by somedays. Other it was as if they had come and pass in the blink of an eye."

_She turns her back to the man, her whole being slow and lethargic in her time of recollection and pondering. She watches her current Master's son frolic and play with the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive, though the Earling did not seem to have the hang of childhood play, but Nagito was patient and enjoyed the other's company despite the shortcomings._

"This is the happiest I have seen Young Nagito in years, Saku-kun… regardless you should try to spend more time with him… lest you find yourself regretting all the missed oppurtunities come the day of your deathbed. All the others did…. Their dying regrets still ring in my ears time to time as you grow older, as your time begins to draw to it's close."

"I know…I understand Helena."_ –he lowered his gaze toward the ground-_ "I really do wish I had more time on my hands to do so, I feel as if fate conspires against me time to time."

" He needs his father, Master."

_She turns to face the Emperor her gaze solid and unwaivering as ever._

**"**His soul is so pure, so innocent...

_She runs her hand down one of the pillars of the gazebo they stood under her crimson eyes flicker at her words cutting over to spy on the boy before she regained her senses and shook away the thoughts plaguing her mind._

"But his soul is beginning to harbor darkness stemming from loneliness… I felt it all begin when Tsuka convinced you to send me away when she felt like she was being usurped. Demons will sence this darkness Sakuhito…they will hunt for it, and they will find your son… so I've come to a decsion Sakuhito, and I **WILL** act upon it with or without your blessings."

_Sakuhito looked worried as he shifted on his feet, his mind repeating his demi-devil's words over and over in hims mind. He knew what Helena was about to propose. There was no doubt about it in his mind._

"Tommorow the contract with your ancestor ends." _–she held a small vial between her fingers and stared into it, hunger welling up threatening to over take her, but if she were to consume the soul contained within the vial it would bring no nourishment to her ailing body, so she would have to wait.- "_Under the new moon I will be free of the contract and I may be free to partake of my first soul feast, and I will have to leave for a time." _–she turned the vial in and out from her fingers as she spoke-_ "Your ancestor summoned me and offered his soul to me in return I was to bring him and his family into ultimate politcal power over Fuedal Japan, and to make sure that his blood line **REMAINED** in power for at least 8 generations, you Sakuhito are the 8th generation and you are well seated in your rule so I will no longer be bound to your family anymore_."–from her coat she produced a flute made of pearl with ebony accented inlay bits and held it to Sakuhito-_ "Give this to Nagito. When he plays my song on this flute it will summon me to his side, then I am free to offer my services to him."

_It takes a minute for all of this to register in The Emperor's brain._

" But Helena-sama…"

_Helena's whole body tensed, it had been many a year since Sakuhito called her that, there was confusion in his voice she could hear it despite how well hidden he kept it._

**"**I've though long and hard on this Master, Nagito needs me and I've grown attached to him."

**"**I understand Helena-sama but don't you need to feed? If you were to make a contract with Nagito I know you would find a loop hole for the "Soul Price" but you would be held back from pursuing other souls while under Nagito's contract. Hell you are not even a full blooded demon! Nor have you completely turned into one. The boy and I see the pain you are in every day, we know you're starving and we're powerless to stop it or to help. You're wasting away!"

**"** I am well aware!"

_She sighs realizing that she had let herself slip and lost her calm. Helena swipes away some stray strands of her crimson laced brown hair from her eyes, restoring her composure in the process._

**"**Saku… I don't know if I will ever turn completely into a demon. For all I know I may be forever stuck in this hereditary limbo. But serving Niko-kun, it helps take the pain off my mind."

_Meanwhile by the pond the boys gaze back toward the gazebo at the adults talking._

"I wonder if it's something important? Perhaps I should go and find out," Ciel wonders out loud.

_He starts to wander away toward the gazebo when he is tugged back by a soft grip on his forearm._

"Come on Ciel-san… if it was about us they would say something or come get us. Besides weren't we going to try to catch that fish?" _–he points into the water at a fish shaped shadow-_ "you said yourself that you never caught a fish before. I'm going to show you how.

_'Ciel smirked a bit as he replied to the older boys eagerness._

**"** Alright, then we should make a contest the most fish caught is the victor. The loser has to be the winner's servant for a day."

_The young Earl had a slight competitivness, and it was rubbing off on the Prince._

" Yea! Let's do it! I won't lose hahaha!" the young prince would excitedly boast.

_Nagito is quickly standing in the river crouched ready to start catching fish while Ciel hesitates rolling up his sleeves and such to keep them clean and neat, all the while the adults were still conversing._

**"**I wish to do anything to stay closer to them.." Helena would whisper her voice laced with a longing sadness.

**"**Them? Oh, you mean the Phantomhive boy as well? … you've grown attached too him as well ehh?"

_Helena nods not saying a word._

**"** The Earling has a butler already"_–he chuckles-_

"I'm not looking to become his replacement, but if all goes well, Nagito will be staying here as Japan's ambassador here in England yes? I can be close to both boys and the others whom I've come to call friend."

_-grins-_ "I've not seen you so content and happy ever I believe Helena-sama."

"Because I never was..."_–she looks up into the skies as the clouds darken the boys are at the ponds mud bank counting their fishing spoils, mostly minnow fish and perch-_ "Tommorow night under the new moon the contract ceases. And when the day comes that Nagito summons me, it will be my chance to be by his side forever…"

_The sky crackles and thunder begins to break the tension bringing the adults out of their thoughts. The boys comingup to take shelter as rain began to fall from the heavens. The half-demon woman lays a hand on each of the boys shoulders as they gloat and talk among themselves over who won their little contest, Helena smiles as she listened and watched the rains, hopeful that the days that are yet to come bring good tidings and even better memories and experiences._


	2. Chapter 2 Scones

Disclaimer: I do not own any Black Butler character, they are all creations of Yana-sensei!

As I stated previously I use alot of OC characters, I attempted to use more of the Black Butler cast this time and feel i did a good job. i want to give credit to my friend LuLu-chan rp with her inspired alot of this chapter and is the inspiration for the next chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and forgive me if I portrayed a character incorrectly, I am still a novice writer. And I altered some content of Chapter 1.

Chapter 2

"Scones"

"My Prince I must take my leave for now. Your father, Emperor Sakuhito, and I have much to discuss with Her Majesty… Sebastian is doing me the favor of keeping a pysical eye on you as well as Young Ciel, and he is more than capable but I will be at your side should you need me My Prince."

Helena runs her hand through the Prince's snowy locks moving stray strands out of his eyes.

" Your father and I will be back to retrieve you by nightfall. And Milords…" –she looks to the boys- "Do try to enjoy yourselves in our absence."

-Ciel turns his attention to the Prince in his company.-

"So, do you know what sort of business The Emperor has with The Queen that requires Helena to be present? Isn't she just a servant in your household?"

"Hela-sama is not just a servant." –the prince has to hold his tongue not to come unglued, he is a quiet sort but he hated when people mistook his beloved caretaker for less than her worth- "But umm…well she is very important in my family… she is Papa's advisor…she is smart and wise and he values her opinions greatly. So Papa always has her around for counsel."

-Helena looked to Sebastian with a small smirk and nod; he returns the nod giving Ciel a knowing look-

"If all goes well you will both see Milords." Helena commented.

"Sebastian should I be worried right now?" Ciel asked masking the hint of worry.

-Sebastian chuckles shaking his head slightly as he escorted Helena to the door.-

"When have I ever willingly allowed something unplesant to happen to you without my intervention my dearest young Master?"

-Nagito watches the two banter back and forth with a giggle as their little "fight" took a turn for the funnier-

"Give me some time and I'm sure I can think of a few past scenarios." Ciel retorted.

-Sebastian places a hand on his chest over his heart in a dramtic show of heartbroken pain.-

"I am utterly wounded by such words, Milord."

-Ciel having been entertained for temporary by their little back to back loses the mischevious smirk replacing it with his normal unamused expression-

"Why don't you go and give the mongrel a bath or something Sebastian, I have a guest to entertain."

-Sebastian would bow to the boys and walk off to go fetch Pluto for his bath, God forbid if he could get him to even go near the bathroom again… Ciel returned his attention to the other boy that Helena had with her all the time as of late. He had a hard time seeing how this meek and overly feminine looking young man could be a Emperor of a whole country someday. Nagito was older than him… by at least a few years, 15-16 he believed he heard someone say previously, tall and lanky, Ciel could tell the Prince was in that dreaded stage of adolecence and puberty. He shuddered at the thought of it and wasn't waiting anxiously for all that it was to bring. But His Highness looked to be transitioning well from boy to young man. He had his looks no matter how girly he seemed with his near floor length hair the color of fresh fallen snow, flawless porcelin skin, and eyes pale orbs of blue. He remembered the first time Sebastian introduced Ciel to Prince Nagito the young Earl mistook the prince for a girl! Oh how he felt so humiliated when Sebastian corrected him and Helena had to comfort the blushing boy all the while Nagito giggling since it was not the first time he was mistaken for a girl. But ever since he had met Nagito, he could tell that he was a meek and shy person with a halo of innocence and naievity around his whole being. Ciel didn't mind it…for once.. ormally he could not tolerate those he felt were to naieve for their own good but Nagito had found his way into the Earl's heart as a friend. Since then whenever the boys were around eachother between their duties of nobility they were damn near inseperable, but this would be the first time that they would be in eachothers company without the direct supervision of either Helena or Sebastian… this gives Ciel the idea to try to talk some information from Nagito about Helena.-

"Soooo how long are you and The Emperor going to be staying in England? Until your business here is concluded?" –He would start off small for now…not be too obvious about it.-

"Oh umm… I'm not too sure… Papa's trips last anywhere from a month or more…one time he brought me toa trip that lasted almost a year! It was cold… I wasn't very fond of it."

-Ciel leaned back in his chair getting comfortable as the other perked up and became more lively and active.-

"Is this your first trip to England?" –Nagito nods in response.- "Well then perhaps we should take you to see some of the sights. We've seen eachother many times but we never really gone out and done anything together."

"Well we are both very busy with our work." –Nagito adds his face lighting up at the thought of what Ciel was implying-

"Yes… let's go take advantage of this spare time we have and go sightseeing. Where do you want to go see first?"

-The boy rubs his head sheepishly before he'd reply back to Ciel.-

"Hehe what is there to see? I uh never got a chance to do my research." –he'd bow his head and apologize in his native language- "If it is all the same I will let you choose Earl Ciel."

"Just call me Ciel.. we are well aquainted enough to drop the formalities and after all you outrank me in titles of nobility and it would be unwise for me to keep calling you "Prince" in public for safety reasons."

"Yes your right I'm sorry. So where do you wish to go Ciel? Where do you normally go on your days of rest?"

-Ciel took a moment to think-

"Well Sebastian and I like to goto a local Café for a bit of tea and scones."

-Nagito tilted his head in curiousity and was about to ask a question that would just make Ciel's day… well more like shock him.-

"What's a scone?"

-He went wide-eyed and had to stop himself from literally face-palming himself in utter disbelief. But then again he had to give the prince some slack on this one. The two boys were from vastly different countries from the other. Japan surely did not have scones, so Ciel let this slide. It was rather amusing once he thought about it. Without missing a beat the Earling got up and snatched the prince up by his arm and dragged him out of his seat and kept walking out from the manor.-

"Ciel? Where are we going Ciel?"

"You're about to find out what a scone is. I'm taking you to the best Café for scones, just come along quietly."

-Soon they were sitting out on the veranda of a small café on the other side of town sipping tea as they waited for their scones to arrive. Ciel found this to be the perfect opportunity to learn more about Helena.-

"Tell me about how you know Helena? Other than she serves you and your family."

"She serves Papa actually, but she is around me most under his orders, and she has served the family for a long, long time. I heard rumors that she was around even before my grandfather, but that is just silly talk isn't it? Helena isn't that old she would have told me otherwise."

"That's it? I figured you would know more than that!?" –He'd then mutter to himself- "Guess I'll have to pay the Undertaker a visit after all…"

"Sorry… Hela-sama is only open to Papa, he's the only person who I know has extensive knowledge about her."

"It's fine… I can always ask her myself at some point. I at least know she was a Princess until she moved here 5 years ago." –Ciel would reassure the other.-

"A princess? Maybe years ago, but she was serving the Palace up until 5 years ago when she had to leave us."

"So it was not recent? It's what she had told me." –He was getting confused now-

"Papa has mentioned that Hela-sama was of noblilty at some point but that was before I was born, he said."

"Hmmm interesting…"

The waitress was soon at their table and places a plate of fresh baked scones in front of them, Ciel taking one and eating on it. Nagito watches for a minute copying his mannerism so he doesn't offend anyone before tasting the scone for the first time. His face lit up with a tasty happiness.-

"THIS IS GREAT! So tasty I love them."

"Hahaha I will have to make sure we are stocked with them then don't i? I may just have to keep Sebastian chained to the oven when you visit. Hmmm that isn't a bad idea."

"You're so mean to him Ciel hehe." –Nagito was giggling at Ciel's little outward thought-

"Bah… He'll be fine hehe."

-The boys sit in relative silence other than a stray conversation here and there as they ate and bonded over the plate of scones. Meanwhile at the Palace, Emperor Sakuhito and Helena were leaving the Meeting Chamber, after their audience wth Her Majesty.-

"Well it's official now. My son will remain in England as an ambassador…"

"And tonight my contract with your family comes to an end…" –she adds.-

-He looks at the demonic woman from his peripheral view as they traveled down the empty halls.-

"You're still going enter a contract with him aren't you?"

"Yes… so long as you give him that flute. I know he will use it, then once I'm summoned he will make a deal with me…and I will never have to leave his side or Ciel's again… It's only a matter of time now….


	3. Chapter 3 The Demon Flute Serenade

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or the characters, they belong to Yana-sensei!

As I have said before I use a lot of OC characer's , but try to keep the ratio between their's and the BB ones even. Though this certain story contain's more content of my OC's. I am not the best writer and may be some errors or I may have portrayed someone incorrectly. Please don't be rude about it. THANK YOU PLEASE ENJOY!

Chapter 3

"The Demon Flute Serenade"

In the dead of night the familiar figure of the half-demoness, Helena stood underneaththe moonlight as it shone and washed over her, causing her crimson streaks in her brunette mane to sparkle. From inside the Palace Suite; Sakuhito walked out to it's balcony where Helena stood statuesque.

:It's almost time Master…"

"I see that… -he looks up to see the moon waxing becoming fuller by the minute- are you sure you wish to leave me? Hehe… how can you possibly leave all of this?

He gestures to himself slipping out of his robe and flex a bit, chuckling trying to release some of the tension that floated thick in the air around them. He tossed his arms around her and gave a tight suggestive hug.

"Come onnnnnnn.. haha you know you WANT to speand your last night with me. You can't resit my charm."

He flashed her his most debonair smile as he teased her…well… mostly teasing. But Helena gives him a good firm slap across the same cheek as normal leaving a bright red mark on it dazing the Emperor temporarily, but not ridding him of his perverted nature…much to her dismay.

"Master will you ever change your ways?" –she would sigh.- "You will ruin your marriage at this rate… even though I have always disapproved of Tsuka… and always will…"

"So long as it is you I pine for then that will be..what do they call it? A big nugatory hehe."

Sakuhito laughed as he picked his robe off the floor and lazily tossed it onto the bed.

"If I have yet to join you in your bed chamber after 25 years..surely you would come to the conclusion that I never will Master? Besides you have your….lovely Tsuka to slate that ever growing lust of yours…"

Once again she said Tsuka's name in utter disdain, she REALLY hated Tsuka..

"Well…wince you won't be here too much longer I suppose I should tell you… I love you… and always have."

"It was painfully obvious Master…always was… "

Sakuhito had a epic deadpan look as he spoke.

"Really… it was THAT obvious…. Glad to see I'm so loved.. ohhh how you can shrug away my affections, but I love you so I forgive you haha."

She shakes her head giggling softly at her Master's antics and jokes.

"You're such a masochist."

"Only when it's you holding the whip my dearest servant."

She shakes her head again and gives him a soft hug before leaping up on the balcony railing the moon finally coming into fullness. The seals on Sakuhito's pectoral and on the back of Helena's hand burst shattering into twinkling nothingness. . Without missing a beat her stomach gave a loud growl, her face reddening in embarrassment as she lept down from the balcony disappearing into the night, leaving the Emperor to reflect on his life with the half-demoness staring into the moon.

"I wonder if the moon was this lovely back then too..? "

He wondered to himself in recollective nostalgic thought for most of the night thinking of how he would break all this news to Nagito and tell him the truth of his caretaker's origins. Meanwhile back at the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian strode into the sitting room with a tea tray in one hand with night time tea and fresh baked scones and a night gown folded over the other arm , kneeling down etting the tea tray on a small side table. Ciel sat on the floor with Nagito, both doing paperwork.

"Master wouldn't you prefer to sit iat your desk and chair? The floor is surely uncomfortable."

Sebastian asked curiously watching the two.

"I'm fine… I'm trying this way of sitting like a lot of the people from Nagito's home sit."

The boy pulls a pillow out from under him to show Sebastian.

"sorry Ciel we usually have low desks and tables and more…ceremonial cushions but this is as close as we can get. But they remodeled my hotel suite to be more like home."

Sebastian smiles at them as he spoke.

"I am pleased that you are being so open minded and embracing different cultures Milord." –he folds the night gown onto the chair- "Well Milords I brought you both some nighttime tea, and I have been informed that His Highness the Emperor and Her Majesty's meeting has gone on longer than expected. So the Emperor is being housed at the Palace, and her Majesty has requested that we house the Prince until his escorts arrive to fetch him tomorrow. I went ahead and took the liberty of preparing your rooms and a change of clothes as well as sleep wear. Shall I show his Highness to his room for the night Milord?"

Nagito fiddled and inspected the night gown curiously the clothing odd to him.

"After we had our tea and scones and the paperwork is finished. Go ready our beds."

"Yes Milord."

He bows and leaves the room Ciel taking a couple scones off the tray and giving one to Nagito who happily nommed and munched at the pastry having developed a intense affection for the English bread. All the while stamping signing and reading all the documents, they all varied from Japanese, English and even Spanish.

"Can you read all that? It looks like gibberish."

"Mmmhm hehe I said the same thing when I first saw Papa reading. But then I was taught how to read and speak all sorts of languages… and its not so gibberish anymore."

Ciel nodded in agreement and after they ate their scones, drank their tea; Sebastian showed Nagito to his room where he promptly went to sleep. The next day was a unpleasant one. Sakuhito spent a lot of that day breaking the news of Helena's departure, and her origins and history with the family… it was a lot for Nagito to take in… but it all made sense now. But the worst was the realization that his caretaker was GONE, VANISHED, LEFT without a word…much less a goodbye… and then there was the news that he wasn't going home. The opportunity to be his countries ambassador was great and all…this wasn't home. The only people he knew here were Ciel and Sebastian, but over all the only thing that he could think of was the sheer lonliness as depression and dread took over him. A month later he bids his father goodbye as he returned back home, leaving the flute that Helena had left for him. It was the pearl flute that Helena played for him from time to time. For the next several months depression eats away at him. Occasionally he and Ciel had a spare day to spend together and relax, he relaxed and felt better those days, and when they ended he would tumble back down into the dark. One night he sneaks away from his new Manor his new servant Nigel unaware of his departure, and wanders into the garden that her Majesty had commissioned for him filled with many plants trees and flowers from his home. The young teen walked deeper in approaching a huge cherry tree in the center of the garden. He had it personally shipped here from the palace overseas. He rubbed his hand over the bark his father's words rolling through his head. The tree was old… first planted 2 centuries ago by their ancestors when they became the rulers of their homeland, but his father told him that it was planted in reality for Helena…she was around even then… no telling how old she was… but the tree really DID remind him of her and how much he missed her all the times she comforted him under the tree. When he would cry on her shoulder, or nap in her arms, the picnics on warm spring days even the days that she snuck him away from the tutors and the court for a day to themselves. So many memories swarmed him. Tears welled in his pale blue eyes and cascaded down the porcelain cheeks and all at once he wailed and fell at the tree's base sobbing letting loose all the emotions he kept away since she left. Then he felt something cool touch his hand, the flute that his father gave to him before he left, it had fallen from his pocket, he ran a shakey finger down its smooth length before they grabbed hold of it lifting himself up. Putting the instrument to his lips he began to play a familiar melody one that Helena played many times since he was a baby as the music melded with the natural sounds of the night a shadow materialized and formed on a branch in the tree as the night breeze swept cherry petals from the branches making it rain in flowers. As the song ended the shadow took form.

"I miss her so much…"

He wiped tears from his face sniffling.

"And I missed you Niko-kun."

Nagito turned sharply looking up into the branches at a dark form in sitting leisurely in the branches her body cloaked in dark shadow with cat like ears and 5 tails, large fangs protruding from behind ruby rouged lips and slitted eyes, her body covered with tiger stripes. Over all she looked like a demonic tiger and was rather majestic looking. He was always told in stories that demons were ugly and scary, but it might be because Helena is the first demon he has ever saw. Helena swiftly descended from the tree branches landing gracefully several feet away from him. She was so different looking but Nagito just knew it was her.

"Hela-sama?"

"Yes Niko-kun? What is it?"

"You're back? You're here to stay….right?"

She shook her head.

"I cannot stay long. I came for a visit since you summoned me with the flute."

Nagito shakes his head defiantly tears falling once again.

"NO you can't leave again! I need you to stay! What do I need to do Hela-sama…what do I have to do to keep you here?!"

The young teen sobbed, as his face was taken up in clawed dark hands the demonic formed Helena, brushed away his tears smiling to herself, as she had predicted this would happen but she did not take into account how sensitive he was and how deeply it had affected his soul and psyche. She felt a pang of regret. Excessive emotions from what human blood she had left. Any other demon wouldn't have been this sensitive to their "victim."

"Then let us "write" up a contract Niko-kun…. "

Nagito was quick to interrupt her with his own proposition.

"Stay with me forever and I will give my soul to you…yes…. I'll pay anything for you to stay…"

–he looked so worn out and tired… his willingness to just give himself over to her… was alarming… but she would find a way to bypass the "Soul price" as she promised Sakuhito.-

"This is going to hurt my dear Master…. Please forgive me…"

She whispered as she moved the boy's hair to his other shoulder and left a soft kiss on the nape of his neck, having to quickly take hold of him as he let out a blood curdling scream shattering all the peace and silence of the night. They are too far from the Manor to alert the staff, leaving the two alone. She did everything in her power to relief her new little master of his pain but there was nothing she could do as a seal burned itself into his flesh, and a matching one carved itself upon her lips. After it was all over Nagito collapses into his demon servant's arms, her form taking on its familiar human shape clothed in billowy white silks. Picking up the flute from the ground where it lay she began to play a lullaby for him as he lay against her in between the world of dreams and the wake, her song soon lulling him to sleep. Even after he was sound asleep she kept playing on into the night, moonlight washing over the two as night soon turned to day. A contract was made under the new moon, the start of a new beginning and of new adventures for Ciel and the others.


End file.
